Titán (bebida)
thumb|92px|Máquina de Titán El Titán '(''Juggernog, en inglés o fóneticamente hablando Jugger-Nog) es un Perk-A-Cola que aparece en Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops , Call of Duty: Black Ops II y Call of Duty: Black Ops III, en el Modo Zombies. Este perk aumenta la cantidad de salud del jugador que lo tiene, lo que permite a los jugadores a sobrevivir hasta cuatro golpes (cayendo al quinto) de un Zombie. Este perk tiene un costo de 2500 puntos, y casi siempre es el primer perk que los jugadores consiguen. Los jugadores deben tener cuidado al comprar este perk, ya que no se añaden sus efectos hasta que el icono Juggernog se ve en la pantalla. Juggernog aparece en todos los mapas Zombies hasta la fecha con las excepciones de Nacht der Untoten, Dead Ops Arcade, Parada de autobús y en modo Pena en Cell Blocks. Es la ventaja más utilizada en Nazi Zombies para resistir más rondas, pues evita ser sorprendido por un segundo ataque. Tras haber recibido los cinco golpes seguidos, el jugador pierde esta ventaja. Se puede usar una vez activada la corriente, una vez activada, se podrá usar el mismo Localizaciones *Shi No Numa: Sale aleatoriamente en una de las cabañas. *Der Riese: Por la izquierda, después de quitar unos escombros, luego hacia la izquierda, cerca de las Bettys. *Kino der Toten: Se encuentra en el teatro, entrando por el vestíbulo a la izquierda, junto con el Bowie. *Ascension: Abriendo la puerta de abajo y la segunda planta en una pequeña sala. *Call of the Dead: Ubicado en un pasillo estrecho inferior en el buque de carga. *Shangri-La: En el puente, yendo hacia el principio, antes de entrar en las arenas movedizas a la derecha. *Moon: Puede aparecer alternadamente con el Speed-Cola en la Tierra, o sino al frente del teletransportador *TranZit: Se encuentra en la cuarta parada del autobús (La Ciudad) en el edificio frontal derecho. *Die Rise: Se encuentra en el segundo edificio (en el que se restablece la energía) aleatoriamente y en cualquiera de los ascensores del mismo. *Mob Of The Dead: En el muelle (a la derecha), bajando por el telesilla, o también comprando desde las mazmorras. Para que funcione necesita activarse con un after-life, al igual que las demás bebidas de este mapa. *Buried: Al tirarse por el agujero al salir del granero en un callejón con escombros *Origins': En el generador 4. * Town: a la derecha del banco subiendo las escaleras Canción de Titán Al estar cerca de la bebida se puede escuchar una canción: ''"When you need some help to get by, something to make you feel strong. Reach for Juggernog tonight, sugar seduction delight! When you need to feel big and strong, reach for Juggernog tonight!" "Cuando necesites algo de ayuda para seguir adelante, algo para hacerte sentir fuerte. Alcanza Juggernog esta noche, deleitate con la seducción azucarada! Cuando necesites sentirte grande y fuerte, alcanza Juggernog esta noche!" Canción de Titán Galería Undiled12347.png|Simbolo del Titan Hud del juggernog en call of duty black ops 2.jpg|Juggernog de Call Of Duty: World At War pepe.jpg|Bebida de titan (modelo de Word At War) Curiosidades *Es un ponche de huevo modificado y contiene alcohol, ya que Nikolai se emborracha al tomarlo. *Su nombre es un juego de palabras de "Juggernaut" y "Eggnog" (ponche de huevo en inglés). *En la parte delantera de la máquina, dice que cuesta 10 centavos cuando cuesta en realidad 2500 puntos. *Su nombre deriva de los Titanes de Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Existe un error del juego el cual es tener el ícono de Titán pero que no funcione. Cuando tomes Titán y te golpee un zombie y te tumbe, cuando te revivan tendrás el ícono pero no su efecto. *En Mob of the Dead se puede apreciar que esta bebida y las otras (menos Cereza Eléctrica) es insípida para los jugadores ya que se cree que éstas han sido traídas por el Diablo (al igual que el cofre mágico). *Se puede conseguir una Perma-Perk similar, que nos permite aguantar 4 golpes en lugar de 2. Sus efectos se acumulan (sólo en Tranzit, Die Rise y Buried). Categoría:Ventajas Categoría:Ventajas de Nazi Zombies Categoría:Ventajas de Call of Duty: Black Ops II Categoría:Ventajas de Call of Duty: Black Ops